


Tabled

by FortressofmyPast (RaisedonRadio)



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Mairu - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Series, Romance, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisedonRadio/pseuds/FortressofmyPast
Summary: Now was not the time to study her descent into perverted fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an established relationship built in Far Away and A.D.T.O.Y., but it is very short and can be read on its own.
> 
> [Originally written on 11-4-15]

Every couple should have a few of those memories where if someone found out: oh-my-god, the only thing you can hope is that you sink into a hole and just die from embarrassment.

Mai found she was good at getting into these positions. It was fun that she could come up with something that Naru had never even thought of. He would appreciate the memories one day. Maybe.

“My back is cold,” she said.

He pulled away from the kiss he had almost placed on her neck and hovered over her with a raised eyebrow. “Mai,” he said, “maybe you should not talk during sex.”

Mai was laid out on the large table, her butt balanced on the edge as her feet dangled, her shirt already on the floor. Did she forget to mention it was his parents’ glass dining room table? The hardwood floors gleamed beneath them, and their bodies threw shadows from the lights that illuminated them from above. China and curio cabinets lined one wall. Was it wrong she had not even eaten in this room yet? She decided to table that question for later as he met her lips and kissed her. The tempo started slow but did not last long.

 It was her first week in England and they had the run of the house until tomorrow. There was absolutely no chance of Martin and Luella coming home early, though she was a little paranoid, she had to admit. She hoped his parents would not mind if she christened their table with their son. Unless she was not giving the older couple enough credit.

Naru dropped his head back to her collarbone. His hair tickled her skin, and her breath quickened as he brought his hands up to her breasts and instead of staying there, ran them slowly down her sides. His fingers traced the outline of her ribs, waist, and hips. She mimicked his movements, her hands on his bare back. She used her nails lightly as she ran her hands down to his hips.

He pulled away from her as his hands paused at the top of her thighs, and she parted them without hesitation. Mai had already forgone underwear, and her short skirt rode up around her hips. He ran his fingers down the top of her thighs, and down the soft skin inside. She shuddered.

Naru lifted her up and set her more firmly on the table, and dropped his head between her legs. Mai’s soft moans turned into gasps, and she twisted, tightening her thighs, both wanting more and looking to somehow escape of the overload of sensations before she collapsed.

The table was sturdy – maybe she should not have noticed that the first time she looked at it, but now was not the time to study her descent into perverted fantasies – and she wiggled herself away from him to the center, as her breath came in short pants.

“Had enough?” he asked.

She brought up her knees and threw her head back. “Come get me.”

“I would, if I could not imagine this somehow coming up in serious dinner conversation.”

There was silence for a moment, and she thought he had just gone and left her in this awkward position.  

“What is the point of a glass table?” he asked finally.

“They’re easy to clean?”

The table shifted slightly, and she yelped when he was upon her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and sent a small prayer to God that they didn’t break the surface below them as he entered her, their movements quick and ungainly.

She ended up on her belly; elbows propped up to relieve the pressure on her breasts. As they came to their senses, their movements became a little slow and stiff from concern of upending the table. They shouldn’t worry, she thought, since the table had survived so far. When he pulled out she turned over, so close that their noses touched.

“Not that your wild ideas are not interesting and all,” he said, his breath more than a little short, “but may I request a bed for next time?”

“Sure,” she said. “There is one upstairs. Let’s go.”


End file.
